highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Rias Gremory
Rias Gremory is the main female protagonist of High School DxD. She is a Devil from the Gremory Clan - a family of pure-blooded Devils, and is known as the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess. She is a third-year student at Kuoh Academy, the President of the Occult Research Club, and the school's number-one beauty. Appearence Rias is a young woman in her adolescent years with a buxom figure and blue-green eyes. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single antenna sticking out of it. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead. Although Rias has worn various types of clothing throughout the series, her most common outfit is the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt (short sleeves for spring/summer), which is worn over a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, both of which outline her rather-huge bust. She wears a black ribbon on her shirt collar. She also wears a magenta skirt with white accents and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. Her lingerie consists of a black, laced bra and matching thong. Personality Kind and soft to her servants, she thinks of Issei as special and always gets jealous when girls are around him, becoming a totally different person when she sees him and other girls together, or when it comes to training. She is proud of her family's name, but she does not like being seen as Rias of the Gremory Family. The reason for her living in the human world (as revealed in Volume 2 of the novel) is because here, everyone sees her as Rias, not as a Devil or as the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess. She enjoys teasing Issei and Asia on purpose (from Vol. 3 of the novels onward), but at the same time makes it clear (to Asia or any girl) that Issei is hers, and she does not want to share him. It is revealed in Volume 3 of the novels that the Gremory Family and their servants are beings with extra-ordinary affection among the Devils, so Rias is no exception. She has no problem with showing Issei her breasts or sleeping naked with him. History Rias is the daughter and second child of the Gremory Family. She became the heir after her brother, Sirzechs, became the Satan Lucifer, losing his right as heir to the house. Plot Powers & Abilities As a sister of Demon King Satan, the novel hinted that her power is high compared to other Devils at her age. In Vol 1, she and Akeno are able to defeat three Fallen Angels. In Vol. 3, with a 8-times boost from Issei, she is able to force Kokabiel to defense. Although it is blocked, Kokabiel is not completely unharmed, either. Quotes Trivia *Rias' body measurements are B99-W58-H90 cm. (B40-W23-H36 in.) as revealed in the Visual Book with her data. *Rias plays the heroine, the Switch Princess, in Breast Dragon Emperor Oppai Dragon. *Rias is an anime otaku, having a huge collection of figures and posters in her room. References Category:Devil Category:King Category:Gremory Clan Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Female Characters Category:Occult Research Club Category:Characters